


Elementary my dear Doctor!

by pjlowry



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjlowry/pseuds/pjlowry
Summary: The Doctor and Sherlock Holmes meet over breakfast, only to discover that they're both looking for the same person...





	

Usually when John Watson was late for breakfast, Sherlock Holmes would usually wait a customary time that neither agreed upon before ordering. If John wanted to eat with him, being punctual would be a good way to achieve that goal. The detective had begun to get used to John's tardiness as it was staring to become a pattern since the man tied the knot the year before. As Sherlock sat there in the cafe beside his home on Baker Street, he quietly ate a small breakfast of eggs and sausage, and pretty much minding his own business when it happened. He watched as a man strolled into the cafe, looking around for someone but failing to find that person. He was wearing a big brown trench coat, which was covering up a rather snazzy blue suit with white pinstripes. Sherlock then winced when he noticed the sand shoes, which gave him a hint about the man's potential maturity. Holmes resumed eating but still ease dropped as the waitress walked up to speak to the man with the sand shoes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the man.

"I don't think so," the suited man replied, "I was supposed to meet someone here, but it appears I am early for a change."

"Well, we don't have any table available." The waitress replied, "Do you happen to have a reservation?"

"For breakfast?" the man replied, "Are you serious?"

"Wait here and I'll see what I can do." The waitress replied, running off to see if any tables were just clearing up.

The man stood there and continued to look around, trying to see if the person he was looking for was there.

"Excuse me," Sherlock finally called out, "What does she look like?"

"Are you talking to me?" the man standing called back.

"Yes, I am," Holmes replied, "I have a photographic memory, so if you tell me what this young lady looks like, then I can tell you if she's been here in the last forty five minutes."

"You can do that?" Sand shoes asked.

"I can."

"How do you know it's a woman?"

"No one's that excited unless it's a woman."

"It's that obvious, eh?"

"Painfully,"

"Thin, Blonde hair, bangs up front, big smile, usually wears a red jacket, bout yeah high."

"Haven't seen her."

"Darn, she must still be on her way."

"Perhaps,"

"Don't be so negative, she'll be here. We're quite close."

"If you say so; that isn't exactly my expertise."

The man with the sand shoes then strolled over and took a seat at his table without even asking. "So what happens to be your expertise?"

"I'm a private investigator," Sherlock answered, "I solve cases that happen to peak my curiosity and challenge me."

"Well, you must be pretty good if you can pick your own cases," the man said as he extended his hand, "I'm the doctor."

"A doctor of what, exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"That's complicated," the Doctor answered.

"Most things worth pursuing usually are," Holmes said as he calmly shook the Doctor's hand, and then immediately wiped with his napkin, "I'm Sherlock."

"Really?" the Doctor said, even giggling, "Would be really funny if your last name happened to be Holmes."

Sherlock looked back at the doctor, "As a matter of fact it is. What about my name would seem humorous to you?"

"Seriously," the Doctor said, shocked, "You're Sherlock Holmes?"

"Last time I checked," Sherlock said, growing flustered with their conversation. "And no, you may not have an autograph."

The waitress returned to the table, "Do you want a menu?"

"Not yet," Sherlock replied, "His companion isn't here yet so he'll have a cup of tea, three sugars and no milk."

"That's right," the Doctor confirmed, "How did you know that?"

"Your nails," Sherlock replied, "Either you bite them too much or you're suffering from a calcium deficiency. The sugar is quite obvious considering how hyper you are."

"That's amazing," the Doctor said, sitting back in his chair, "I cannot wait to tell Rose Tyler that I met the one and only Sherlock Holmes. If I'm not mistaken, I think she reads John Watson's blog..."

"I'm sorry," Sherlock interrupted, as the Doctor finally said something that caught his attention. "Did you say Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, I did." The Doctor said, "Do you know her?"

"Not personally," Sherlock replied, tossing his napkin onto his plate. "What I know is she's not coming,"

"She's not?" the Doctor said, "How do you know that?"

"Because she's been missing for three weeks." The detective informed him.

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed, "She's missing? How?"

"No one knows, really." Sherlock replied, "The police asked me to look into it, I think because they were tired of being harassed by her mother."

"Oh, poor Jackie," The Doctor said.

"Poor police," Sherlock corrected.

"No kidding," The Doctor concurred, "So they asked you for help?"

"Yes," Sherlock confirmed, "but I couldn't turn up any clues to break the case. It's as if she just vanished off the face of the planet."

"This isn't good," The Doctor said as he stood up, "I have to see her."

"I just told you she's missing," Sherlock said, as he also stood up, "What are you babbling on about?"

"Three weeks ago you said?" The Doctor asked.

"Twenty three days if you'd like me to be precise." Sherlock informed him, confused to what the man was going to do about it.

"That's helpful," the Doctor said, "I've got to go,"

Before Sherlock could say anything else, the Doctor bolted out the door. He stood there and thought about what to do next and then tossed enough money to pay for the meal, the doctor's tea and a fair tip to the waitress before leaving the cafe himself to follow the strange Doctor. He ran nearly at top speed to keep up with the man as he ran towards a park that was a few blocks away. When Sherlock caught up with the Doctor, he was standing in front of a blue police box, holding out a key as it was clear to the detective he was about to unlock it.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Sherlock called out, "The police have already been informed of her disappearance! What good is a police box at this point?"

"This isn't a police box," The doctor replied, "It's a Tardis."

"What exactly is that?" Sherlock demanded.

"It's an acronym," the doctor continued, "It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space', which is the name of my space ship."

Sherlock took a deep breath, "This is a space ship?"

"It's also a time machine," the Doctor added, "I'm going to go back twenty four days and try to find out what happened to Rose."

"Are you mental?" Sherlock asked the Doctor, which was rather ironic since that was something people often asked him.

"I assure you, I'm not." The Doctor said as he opened the door, "Since this is your case, did you want to tag along?"

Sherlock was having trouble believing the Doctor but he was already there and decided to play it out, just to see if the man was really mental.

"Is there enough room for us both?" the detective asked.

"Plenty," The Doctor answered, smiling. "It's bigger on the inside."

"If you say so," Sherlock said as he took a deep breath.

"Is he with you?" The Doctor said, pointing.

Sherlock turned to see that John Watson was waving from the other side of the park. Sensing the embarrassment of being with such a loon, Holmes wasn't in the mood to speak with his colleague at the moment.

"Let's get going," Sherlock informed the Doctor, "There's definitely not enough room for him, I don't care how much bigger it is in there."

"Alrighty then," The Doctor said as he opened the door, "After you."

Sherlock was wide eyed with surprise as he strolled into the blue box. The Doctor could see Watson walking over, but he decided to respect Sherlock's wishes and closed the door behind him. Second later Watson watched in shock as the box began to make a weird noise and then vanish into thin air.

John walked over and swung his arm through the spot where the Tardis used to be, checking to see if it had simply gone invisible or camouflaged. He touched nothing but air, which meant that Sherlock Holmes and that man he was with were gone. He tossed up his arms up in frustration. Neither Mary nor Molly were going to believe this.


End file.
